


Xu Minghao's Crisis, A Week Before Halloween

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Junhui, Daddy Kink, Human!Junhui, Is that even a kink lmao, JunHao centric, M/M, Minghao is kind of a sadistic lover here, Minghao is whipped for Junhui, Mingyu and Wonwoo are either mentioned or have small parts in this, My poor attempt on Kinktober at last minutes, Pet Names, Smut, Used of honey in 18+ ways, but not too graphic, cat!minghao, kitten kink?, other members are mentioned, top!Minghao, warlock!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: "Kim Mingyu what the fuck?""Shit, I think something went wrong with the potion?""Obviously something is wrong you fucker."—A week before Halloween and Xu Minghao found himself in a crisis and it was all because of Mingyu's awful potion which Minghao argued— not even the word awful could describe its disgrace to the Warlock Community.Unfortunately, getting stuck in his cat form was not his only problems, there were more waiting for him back at home and it involved a certain human of his and honey.





	Xu Minghao's Crisis, A Week Before Halloween

"Kim Mingyu what the fuck?"

"Shit, I think something went wrong with the potion?" Mingyu cursed.

"Obviously something is wrong you fucker," Minghao hissed, showing his canines.

"This," he said, tapping his paw on the corner of the cauldron.

Yes, paw.

You read it correctly, no, Minghao was not a cat— well originally wasn't a cat. He was a warlock, just like the male in front of him. But Mingyu was still green in terms of warlock's age so being the good friend he was, Minghao offered to assist him in his first potion brewing session which ended up with him turning into his animal form— a black cat.

"For the nth times Mingyu! It's soul essence and not earth essence!" Minghao groaned as much as a cat could.

"They looked the same! It's not my fault," Mingyu pouted.

"They looked— they're basically different??? One is given by a Grim Reaper and the other is from The Tree of Life????"

"Well, brewing potions is hard and I barely keep up with magic stuffs too, it's not my fault that I'm a late riser," Mingyu sneered.

"That's not a valid excuse, anyway put this failure in a jar for Wonwoo to handle and start new one," Minghao sighed and hopped off of the table near the cauldron.

One week before Halloween and this happened, an unexpected circumstance that jeopardize his plans for the holy festival for magical beings. Of course he had planned to change into his animal form and enjoyed the festival along with his human boyfriend but _not_ a week before. This was too sudden and Minghao didn't feel so good about this.

So much for being the icon of bad omen.

Minghao closed his eyes and took a deep breath before chanting the reversing spell, just a few seconds and he should be alright, back to his normal, flawless self. But the moment he opened his eyes, Minghao's brain stopped working.

_What the fuck?_

His sight should be around Mingyu and he should be looking at the frame hanging on the wall instead of the dusty floor of Mingyu's workshop, he looked at his hands (paws) and hissed.

He should've changed back into his human form and not a cat, there was nothing wrong with the spell? And certainly, he should've had enough power to reverse the condition. Minghao had done this many times before and never did he had a problem with the spell, always 100% working.

Was it something inside Mingyu's potion? If it was true then Minghao should handle the cursed potion himself before anyone else became a victim of Mingyu's clumsiness.

Or better, he'd choked Mingyu with it.

A day as a golden retriever wouldn't be so bad, surely Wonwoo would take a good care of him, after all, he turned into a cat too didn't he?

Minghao rolled his eyes, sitting straight and ears flat to the back. Mingyu was still busy handling the potion and hadn't realised that his friend was emitting a strong killing intent towards him, Minghao would've looked intimidating if it wasn't for his small body and fluffy paws.

"I'm off to cool my head, if Jun asked, tell him I'm working or something," Minghao said as he jumped out of Mingyu's window.

"But—"

* * *

Minghao had to be careful on where to go, he avoided places with 4 or more people and leapt off from one roof to another. Halloween season was a dangerous time for a warlock with the ability to turn into an animal like him, an irony he'd said since this was their holly festival yet they were the one who should be careful of human beings.

Of course, if he were a bunny or cute animal beings he wouldn't have to worry about his own safety but he was a cat, and a black one on top of that.

There were dozen cases of cat abuse this time around, especially to black cats because apparently, not only a sign of bad omen, people thought that black cats were mystical creatures especially when it was Halloween season. Well, not wrong on that one but classifying them as a bad omen was blatantly rude.

Black cats in fact, were considered as a good luck sign in some cultures and it wasn't 100% lies. It was true just not every time, black cats like him could choose whether to bring good luck to the area or not and most of the time they didn't because obviously they were busy running for their lives.

Minghao sneered and looked down from the balcony of his and Junhui's apartment, there was a group of kids playing at the park near their apartment building. Each one of them were cosplaying as their favourite Marvel heroes but what had him sneered like that was the fact they were circling around another frightened black cat.

It wasn't a magical being, just a normal cat but still a poor being to him. Minghao rolled his eyes and moved his paw before the kids were thrown (gently) to the ground, the cat was frozen for a moment before it ran away as fast as a lightning.

Minghao was so focused on the snotty brats that he didn't hear the sound of door unlocking, it took him a few rustling sounds behind and a gasp to finally realised another presence in the house.

"Oh? A cat?" Junhui asked, tilting his head to the side.

"How did you get here?" The male hummed.

"Are you umm... What did Minghao said earlier before?? Uhh..." Junhui pondered for a moment, brows knitting together.

"Oh uhm... A warlock?" He asked carefully.

Minghao looked at him, his pupils dilated and the warlock was contemplating whether to tell the truth or just go along for the ride. He decided the latter since Junhui would obviously never let this down for the rest of his life if he were to figure his magnificent and powerful warlock boyfriend couldn't reverse back a spell from an apprentice like Mingyu.

"Meow."

Junhui had this relieved expression on his face upon hearing the cat's normal meows, the Chinese male let out a relieved sigh and went to pick up the black cat.

"Thank goodness you're just a normal cat, after hearing Jeonghan hyung's story about how he met a shapeshifter who almost ate him alive, I'm not sure how would I survive if you were a warlock or something," Junhui mumbled.

"Besides, Minghao doesn't like it when I'm too close with another magical beings..."

"Meow."

"He says something about possession or ownership but I was kind of drunk when he explained it so I don't remember much," Junhui laughed.

"Hey, don't give me that look," he pouted at the cat who was looking at him unamused.

"Besides, Minghao was the one forcing me to drink the wine so it wasn't my fault... He said something about how my blood tasted sweeter after I drink it or— _oh_," Junhui looked at the cat.

"Uhmm... I shouldn't probably share too much details right?" Junhui blushed.

"I mean— even if you're just a cat but... Uhh... Anyway," Junhui cleared his throat.

"I think I have some tuna left..." The man trailed before he went to the kitchen.

Minghao watched as Junhui rummaged through the place, searching for the tuna he mentioned earlier.

_Ah. So cute._

Blushing Junhui was always his weakness— not that he was going to admit it, but he liked the way Junhui's face flushed when he was embarrassed or being fucked insane. There was just something alluring from the Chinese male, something that always managed to pull the chains around Minghao's animalistic side off and made him crazy, something that only Junhui had.

His cat eyes watched every Junhui's moves, from the way he tip toed to see the upper cabinet or the way he bent down and rummaged through the lower cabinet.

_Damn that supple ass._

Minghao wanted to fuck Junhui insane, he wanted to fuck the human hard and slow, edging him until the human was nothing but a sobbing mess, begging his master for a release. He wanted to tied the human, perhaps hanging him a foot in the air as he fucked him good, sliding in and out his hot and tight entrance.

He wanted to rip moans after moans from Junhui's lips, he wanted the human to cry for his cock, to be buried deep inside and impregnated him. He wanted to make the human desperate for his seed, for the pleasure that only he could give.

But fuck whatever entities up there, he was stuck as a cat with no ideas on how to turn back. Even he, the mighty warlock couldn't reverse the spell, just what kind of horror Mingyu had created?

Minghao let out a sigh just in time for Junhui to turned around, a can of tuna in his hand and a small plate on the other. The human smiled and opened the can, placing the meat on the plate and gave it to the cat.

"I hope you like it, this is what Minghao so called grade A tuna."

"Meow," Minghao meowed at Junhui's sarcastic tone.

Junhui watched as the cat in front of him began to eat the tuna he gave, a small smile on his lips. The cat reminded him so much of Minghao, set aside the fact that both were black cats, this cat's demeanor was just like Minghao, from its eyes, its small figure and the way its tail swaying leisurely behind it.

"I don't think you have an owner," Junhui mumbled to himself, checking the cat's neck for a collar.

"Meoww," the cat meowed in protest.

_Jun, I am eating now._

"Meow."

Junhui let out a breathy laugh, his eyes forming crescents at the cat's reaction.

God, how Minghao loved his human so much.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you eating but I need to make sure whether you're a stray cat or not," Junhui smiled, petting the cat's head.

_Of cours I am not. Who do you think am I Jun_?

"Meow."

"Well... Since you don't have an owner and considering this is Halloween season, I don't think it's wise to let you roaming around hmm? It's dangerous, even for someone like Minghao too..." Junhui trailed.

"How about staying here? Just until Halloween is over? I'm sure Minghao wouldn't mind," Junhui smiled.

Minghao watched as Junhui turned around and searched for something in his bag, goodness, just how lucky he was to have Junhui as his lover? The human was literally every positive and fluffy things put into one and to think that they met because of Junhui's clumsiness stepping on Minghao's tail back then.

Minghao (the cat) shook his head, he was lucky to have someone as understanding as Junhui. The human was practically bouncing happily and excitedly as Minghao told him about the other side of this world, _the magical side_. He wasn't terrified nor disgusted, in fact, Junhui was pretty chill about it except for the fact that he almost lost his sanity when he encountered a Banshee.

Goodness, how Junhui hated the creatures.

It wasn't hard to teach Junhui about which creatures he could and could not get close to since Wonwoo, his long time best friend, was a magical being too. _The Guardian_, someone with a direct connection to the ley lines. Though, sometimes Junhui encountered something out of his bad luck— Wonwoo swore that Junhui had this obnoxious way of encountering bad things almost everyday and if it wasn't for Minghao's mark, he would've been devoured a long time ago.

How did Junhui survived before he met Minghao? A mystery.

To made things less troublesome, Junhui worked at Wonwoo's café. A place for both human and magical beings, divided by time, daylight for human and nighttime for magical beings. There were 4 workers including Junhui; Vernon, a half werewolf and elf; Seungkwan, a siren; and finally Seokmin, a normal human with sight.

Junhui's partner was Vernon, while Junhui took care of the daylight customers, Vernon took care of the nighttime customers though they both often take turns for the sake of new sceneries— Junhui argued.

Minghao's attention was pulled back to the reality when Junhui cheered, he looked at the human who had a pink collar in his hand and a smile on his face.

_No._

"Meow."

_Jun. Fucking no._

"Meow."

"I bought this because I thought it'd look cute on Minghao, but I guess you can use this instead," he smiled, taking the cat in his arms.

_Fuck. No._

The cat (Minghao) squirmed in Junhui's hands, meowing and scratching (carefully not to hurt Junhui) but Junhui was too persistent for the tiny creature to fight back and thus he ended up with a pink collar around his neck, cat eyes squinting at the human who had this big grin on his face.

"It looks good!" Junhui smiled.

_No Jun. I looked like a fucking clown. Don't you see?_

"Meow, meow. Meow?"

"Aww, I know you'll like it," Junhui scratched the back of the cat's ears.

Minghao fought really hard not to purr out loud but in the end, he fell for Junhui's ridiculously good and skilled fingers and purred loudly, tail flicking happily at the touch.

"You acted just like Minghao," Junhui giggled.

"Talking about him... Where is he? It's not like him to come home late? Maybe I should try to call his phone?" Junhui hummed, taking his phone out and dialed Minghao's number.

Meanwhile the real Minghao in his hands squirmed, of course no one would answer the call since he left his phone at—

"Hey Ming— Gyu?" Junhui's brows knitted in confusion.

"Where is Minghao? Why are you the one answering his phone? Is he okay?"

_That motherfucker better not say anything—_ Minghao internally hissed, pressing closer to Junhui in order to eavesdropped the conversation.

"Working? Is it important? Halloween is a week away, it's really weird of him to take a job at this time? Isn't it dangerous for him? What? I can't— Wonwoo? What did Mingyu said earlier? Huh? Oh... I see... Thank you for informing," Junhui said, ending the connection.

"Wonwoo said he's taking care of warlock stuffs, something like an annual meeting?" Junhui's brows furrowed.

"But I never heard Minghao attending one of those, didn't he said he hates meeting up with another warlock? Especially those old looking warlock who could pass as an extinct species who acts like they know everything."

Minghao had a slight panic at Junhui's suddenly good memory, quickly thinking of a way to distract the human but before he could do anything, Junhui was already shrugging off his shoulders.

"Well, guess it's just you and me... Mimi," Junhui smiled.

_What the fuck?_

"Since apparently he's away for goodness knows what," Junhui huffed.

"And the fact that he's not going to keep his promise to me, guess I'm having fun with you then."

_A promise? What pro— oh._

  
Now that Minghao remembered, suddenly he felt guilty. He had promised to spend the rest of the week with the human and doing everything Junhui wanted to, called it as an apology for being away for roughly 1,5 years. Minghao grimaced at the memory, he had to leave because apparently something was wrong with the ley lines and Jihoon insisted that he was the only warlock the ley lines would let inside.

He hadn't expected for the mission to take that long, he told Junhui that he would be away only for a few weeks but boy was he wrong, a year and half later he came home to a very cold, annoyed and angry Junhui. That was the first time Minghao had experienced a sudden guilt and fear crawling under his skin, both sadness and disappointment in Junhui's eyes were frightening to him.

But before he could make up for his miscalculation that led to his lover getting angry at him, Mingyu's potion (a disgrace to the warlock community) happened and he got stuck in his animal form.

Well, he could always tell Junhui the truth right? Besides, he was sure that Junhui would be delighted to have his lover as a cat for a week (the human was a total cat lover).

But then again, Junhui's mischievousness was something he, as a cat, wouldn't be able to handle, heck, even when he was a warlock, it was still hard to keep up with Junhui's unbelievably, bubbly personality and endless stamina with his so called brilliant ideas that should not be spoken into existence. _Sometimes_.

But Minghao was definitely enjoying Junhui's rather wild desires when it came their bed activities, he acknowledged the human's deep and maddening desire to be owned by his master. And he loved it when Junhui was being a bratty, demanding submissive to him.

Because goodness knew, just how much Minghao was willing to risk for the man he loved.

"So I was saying, Minghao is kind of dense when it comes to what I want you know?" Junhui said, plopping down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

Junhui then placed Minghao (the cat) on his stomach, turning on the TV to watch his usual Chinese drama accompanied by his favourite honey flavoured popcorn.

"I mean, I have to say it explicitly or else he's going to spend forever guessing about it."

_Oh. Wow._

"I know most of the time it's because I can't express myself well, I mean, I'm not really comfortable in asking blatantly like; _Hao, I want to have sex with you right now._ It sounds wrong but he could at least make the effort to understand my body language??"

_What body language? That one time when you rolled like an overheated caterpillar on our bed?_

"Meow, meow?"

"And he always treated me like a fragile porcelain in bed, not that I'm complaining but I want him to level his game up too! Mimi, can you believe that Wonwoo and Mingyu had used a handcuff and rope at one point???? What am I supposed to react? _Oh it's just the usual vanilla stuff, he treated me like a porcelain and fucked me gentle like I might break with every thrusts._" Junhui huffed, sucking the leftover honey on the tip of his fingers.

Then he took the honey bottle and squeezed more onto the popcorn bowl with a pout on his face.

"Can you believe it Mimi? He's a magical being, isn't he supposed to be... Aggressive? At least my friends are kind of aggressive or maybe because he's a warlock? You know, like they have some rule or something over their sex life?" Junhui licked his thumb.

"Mimiiiii won't you say something???" Junhui huffed.

"Your lack of response is making me nervous," Junhui's lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"I could make a good use of his honey if Minghao were here..."

Junhui let out a long sigh, playing with the sticky substance covering the tip of his fingers. Then he brought his index finger to his mouth and sucked at the digit, tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of honey.

"And what would you do if Minghao were here?"

  
Junhui froze in place, his honey glazed eyes looking at the cat on his stomach. The black cat that was now looking more and more familiar to him.

"M-Mimi?"

"Wrong answer Junnie, try again."

Junhui gasped, eyes widened in shock as he stared at the black cat.

"Minghao????" He asked in surprise.

"B-but—" Junhui couldn't finish his words before he broke into series of laughter.

"You're— you're a cat???? All this time?? Why didn't you— why didn't you tell me sooner???" Junhui laughed.

"And what's with the warlock annual meeting??? It's a lie isn't it????" Junhui bursted into a giggle mess.

Minghao watched as Junhui nearly choked himself from the excessive laughter before the human finally calmed himself, wiping the tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Aww, cute little Haohao is stuck in Mimi form," Junhui cooed.

"And you're surprisingly brave for a mere human," Minghao hissed, showing his canines.

Junhui tilted his head to the side, a playful grin on his face. He was looking rather innocent like a kid, with his big, sparkly eyes and crimson lips but Minghao knew better. There was not a single innocent thing about Junhui at all.

"Hmm... How do I say this? You promised me something but then you couldn't keep it, you also lied to me about the warlock annual meeting and now you're stuck as a cat aren't you?" Junhui asked sweetly.

"One, there is no time limit for the promise so technically, I could still fulfill it. Two, the annual meeting is not my idea and three, brave of you to assume I couldn't break free."

"Hmm," Junhui hummed.

"If what you said is true... You would've had turned back into a warlock wouldn't you?" Junhui smiled slyly.

Minghao hated the way Junhui's lips curved into a _sweet_, sweet, mischievous smile whenever the human was feeling rebellious and more importantly when Junhui knew every weaknesses he had and used them against the warlock.

Because Minghao knew, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't right now?"

But Xu Minghao, more than anything in this world, hate losing.

"I don't know... You seems... Comfortable in that form," Junhui smiled.

_ "Mimi."_

Minghao narrowed his eyes at the nickname, he knew that the human was teasing him as a form of revenge but he couldn't help to get annoyed at the obvious attempt.

Then Junhui stood up and walked towards their bedroom without a word, Minghao quickly leapt off of the table and followed the human. His ears were flat to the back, indicating that he was cautious of what Junhui was planning on to do.

Whatever it was, definitely not something good to Minghao.

He watched quietly as Junhui took off his shirt and sweatpants along with his underwear, Minghao's ears perked at the sight but then he frowned. This was still 2 in the afternoon so there was no way Junhui was planning to take a shower unless he hadn't take one this morning which was impossible.

Minghao's frown deepened when he saw Junhui took something from the bedside drawer, Minghao stretched his neck to see what it was and widened his eyes.

"Jun."

"Hmm?" Junhui hummed.

"What is it... _Mimi?_" He teased as he sat on the bed, back resting against the headboard lazily.

Junhui bit his lips mischievously as he spread his legs apart, decency thrown out of the windows as he sat all in his naked glory and bare for Minghao to see. Then with a small smile, he took the bottle of lube and squeezed it onto his palms, droplets of sticky substance dripped down to his entrance that had him moaned loudly.

A weak whimper that sent electrifying sparks right to Minghao's insides, if he were in his human form, he would've been rock hard right from the start and the mere thought of it had the cat hissing.

Feeling that it was enough, Junhui threw the bottle of lube to the side before his fingers circling the rim of his entrance teasingly. His eyes were closed and lips parted open slightly as he pushed the first digit in smoothly without much resistance.

Then he added another one impatiently, this time his hand were shaking from the slight pain as he stretched himself opened. Head thrown to the back as he gulped harshly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down sensually.

"Hhhnnn..."

Junhui bit his lips as he slid his fingers in and out slowly, waiting for the slight pain to gradually disappeared before he added the third finger, this time he took a sharp but shaky breath following the burning sensation on his lower part. His other hand started to work on his own hard length, stroking along the shaft up and down, his thumb playing with the reddened tip of his cock.

"F-fuck..." He cursed under his breath.

Before Minghao could really proceeded what was really happening before his eyes, Junhui was already fucking himself on his three fingers, displaying the most erotic facial expression Minghao had ever seen from the human.

Junhui's hair was now damp, sticking to his forehead and his body was glistening from the sweat, adding more temptation to Minghao. Junhui's cheeks were flushing bright red and his lips were swollen from the bites. This sight of Junhui was new to him and Minghao didn't know what to do with the overwhelming desire inside him.

He had fingered the human before, _many times_, but this was the first time he had ever seen the human fingering himself and the sight was truly sensual that Minghao found himself bubbling with sudden possessiveness and without realising, his claws were planted on the fluffy mattress of their room, his pupils dilated from the overwhelming lust and his breathings quickened.

"Mhh... H-hao... Nghh!"

Junhui whined, his fingers seemed to graze something that sent million of sparks inside him, thousands of fierce butterflies flying and swirling in his stomach. Both of his hands were moving at the same pace, nearly knocking him out of pure bliss. But then Junhui pulled his fingers out, chest heaving up and down and body drenched in sweat.

He looked up from behind his wet bangs, eyes heavily hooded with lust and a mischievous smile made its way to his beautiful face.

_This isn't good—_ Minghao thought.

Then Junhui reached out for something that he pulled out of the bedside drawer a while ago and Minghao widened his eyes, so the human was really planning on torturing him like this huh?

Junhui licked his lips and coated the cold, plastic vibrator generously with lube before he positioned it to his puckering hole. He locked eyes with the black cat near the bed before pushing the vibrator in, a high pitched moan escaped his lips almost immediately at the stretch.

He whimpered with every inch of the vibrator he pushed inside— completely unaware of what his sinful moans did to his lover, he felt incredibly full. He was slightly regretting choosing the biggest size available on the site, it felt like he was being torn apart. Sweetly and painfully torn apart.

Of course, Minghao himself was big, probably around the vibrator itself but with Minghao, it always proceeded smoothly— still painful but also gentle. Perhaps because Minghao also used tiny bits of his magic to ease him up or to stretch him opened.

But either way, Junhui wouldn't admit it. Not when his hands were full with plans he had for that warlock of his.

He let out a shaky breath when the vibrator was finally seated inside, he closed his eyes and felt his hole was throbbing painfully around the cold plastic and tried to calm his quickened breath and thrumming heart beats.

"What are you doing?"

He heard Minghao's strained voice asking him and couldn't help but to grin, seemed like his plan was working perfectly.

"What do you think am I doing?" He replied.

"Since you won't be able to satisfy me in that Mimi form," Junhui teased, almost mocking the warlock for not being able to turn back.

"I should do it by myself shouldn't I?"

Then Junhui took the remote control and looked to the side, flashing Minghao his most charming smile before he turned the vibrator on. Junhui's breath hitched, small whimpers escaping his lips and filled the room with arousal, thick and heavy.

His other hand continued to pumped his erection, harsh breathings coming out as desperate pants and Minghao's name never sounded so sinful coming out from Junhui's spit-slicked lips like right now.

Junhui gradually rising the setting until he was squirming and writhing lewdly, eyes sparkling with tears and droplets of saliva dripping to his chin down to his exposed neck. Moans after moans filling the room, seeming like the human had thrown every ounce of his sanity out to the windows.

"H-hao... Nghhh," Junhui whined.

Junhui was now on all fours with his ass up in the air and face pressed down to the pillows. The human was fisting himself, trying to chase after his orgasm as the vibrator inside him pushed deeper and deeper, hitting his sweet spot almost brutally.

He was too far gone, filled with lust and overwhelmingly pleasure to the brim. The only thing in his mind was to chase after his release, no longer sticking to his original plan to tease his lover.

"Wha—"

"Bad, bad Junnie."

He heard Minghao's low whisper next to his ears, the human shivered as he felt long and slender fingers wrapped around his hard and leaking cock, thumb playing with the head, purposely stopping him from getting his release.

"Nghh— ah!"

"You've been naughty Junnie," Minghao said again.

The only asnwer Junhui could form was another restrained moan that earned him a deep chuckle from the warlock behind him, he could feel Minghao's clothed chest pressing against his back, the rough sensation of the fabric and his naked skin almost made him come if it wasn't for Minghao's thumb.

"Think I would let you off after this? Hmmm," the warlock hummed.

"Think again baby."

Then Junhui felt something soft and silk around his cock, he forced himself to open his eyes and looked down. Minghao had tied a red silk around his cock, posing as a cock ring for the human.

Junhui let out a sob, he was so hard, so close and it started to become painful for him but Minghao wasn't seem to be satisfied yet with his punishment. Was the warlock only testing him? Was he able to turn back from the start?

Junhui was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt something sticky was poured on his exposed back then felt Minghao's fingers on his cock were also covered by it.

"Since you seemed to be very excited earlier before about this... Why don't you show it to daddy hmm? What would you do with this honey if I were here?"

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Minghao pressed a wet kiss on his back, tongue darting out to lick the honey (he assumed) on his back, biting and sucking on the skin until it turned angry red.

"Baby tasted sweet," Minghao hummed.

Fingers trailing almost like a feather on Junhui's sensitive skin before sliding down between his cracks and the human gasped when Minghao pushed the vibrator deeper, pressing right against his sweet spot sharply.

"Hhngh!"

Junhui whined, almost choking on his own spit when Minghao turned the setting to the highest while thrusting the vibrator in and out of his ass and the other hand playing with his honey-covered cock.

"H-hao... N-no more— _ah!_ No... P-please!" Junhui sobbed.

"Hmm, but you were so keen on teasing daddy earlier before?? What happened to daddy's naughty little kitten?" Minghao chuckled.

Junhui couldn't even form any coherent words as he sobbed, feeling absolutely close to the edge but unable to get his release. He swore Minghao was a sadistic bastard.

"Bet kitten looks beautiful hmm?"

Without a warning, the warlock flipped his position so that he was now on his back with vibrator still brutally hitting his sweet spot. Junhui let out a choked moan, feeling absolutely exposed to the warlock's eyes.

Minghao hummed, spreading Junhui's legs further apart with his knees and pushed the vibrator deeper teasingly. Junhui closed his eyes in pure ecstasy at the feeling and could no longer held himself back nor begging for the warlock to spare him.

Minghao smiled, the hand wrapped around Junhui's cock work its magic. His full black eyes watched as his lover squirmed under his touch, clearly wanting to come.

"Baby wants to come?" He asked and chuckled when Junhui eagerly nodded almost immediately.

"Yes yes yes, please daddy..."

The warlock grinned, showing his sharp canines. He was feeling satisfied with the way his lover was getting wrecked by him and he hadn't even started yet.

Minghao slowly and gently untied the red silk from his lover's cock but with his thumb still blocking him from coming, he felt Junhui's body slightly getting relaxed before he heard the human took a sharp breath as he ducked his head down and took his lover's cock inside his warm and moist cavern.

"Ming— _ah!_"

Junhui's hands almost immediately went to Minghao's red hair, pulling at the strands almost painfully and the only sounds in the steamy room were Minghao's hum and his choked moans.

Minghao sucked his cock nicely, like it was a lollipop to him— might as well be one considering the honey he smeared around his length. Junhui would never look at honey the same again.

The warlock bobbed his head up and down, black eyes watching every facial expressions of his beloved human. Junhui was truly something else in bed, the shy and mischievous human somehow turned into a pool of goo and went silly every time the warlock touched him and it drove Minghao insane.

Just how much power this human held over him? A word from Junhui and he'd walked through fire without hesitation. He wasn't sure if it was possible to be this sensual, Junhui was so beautiful in bed.

From his wet hair sticking to his skin, his flushing rosy cheeks and swollen lips, his golden, sun-kissed skin and his stunning figure. The way he writhed under Minghao's touch had the warlock deep under his spell, the way those long, straight lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes and showing the most beautiful stars Minghao had ever seen.

Junhui had his warlock completely gone mad only for him.

Minghao pulled away with a loud 'pop', earning a bratty whine from Junhui who tried to snapped his hips up but was held down quickly by Minghao.

"Tsk, tsk," Minghao clicked his tongue.

"Kitten is being naughty again hmm? Maybe daddy should leave kitten here? Just like this?"

Junhui whined,

"No?"

Junhui shook his head, his hands trying desperately to reach for Minghao, to pull him down and kiss him but the warlock only smiled and cocked his eyebrows playfully.

"Then what does my kitten want?" He whispered.

"D-daddy... Inside..." Junhui said breathlessly.

He was so hard by now that Junhui was sure if Minghao wasn't going to do anything in the next few seconds, he was going to turned blue.

Much to Junhui's pleasure, he heard the rustling sounds of Minghao taking off his clothes and felt the bed dipped once again under the warlock's weight.

"You know daddy doesn't like disobedient kitten right?" Minghao whispered right to his ears.

Junhui could only managed a weak whimper as a shiver ran down his spine, Minghao's voice sounded stern, almost like he was indeed mad at him but Junhui knew better, this was the real Xu Minghao that no one knew.

A sadistic and possessive bastard who loved to torture his human pet in bed. A warlock with absolute dominance.

"Seems like kitten is getting comfortable with this?" Minghao asked, pulling the vibrator out slightly.

"Nghh... Ahh! N-no... W-want daddy..."

"Kitten wants daddy inside? Filling you deep like no one else could? Does my kitten miss the warmth?" Junhui nodded eagerly.

"Does kitten wants daddy's babies?" Minghao chuckled, shoving the vibrator back inside sharply before pulling it out again and repeating it.

"Hhhngh... Hhhnn!"

Junhui squirmed, his eyes were glossy from the tears as he bit back a moan. He knew he had to hold back if he wanted to have his daddy inside, after all, no toys could compare to his daddy.

Minghao let out a low curse before he turned the vibrator off and pulled it out, throwing it carelessly to the carpeted floor and held Junhui's thighs in bruising grips, parting his legs even more.

His black eyes watched as Junhui's pretty, pink hole clenched around nothing almost like inviting him to be inside. Then he positioned his cock before pushing in and not stopping until he was fully inside, he watched as Junhui's hole greedily taking his cock even though he was already balls deep.

"Look at you kitten, so hungry for daddy," Minghao chuckled.

When there was no answer from Junhui, Minghao looked up only to find that the human was looking at him with the most gorgeous face on display and Minghao _almost_, almost lost his control.

"Use me... Daddy."

And it was all that it takes for Minghao to snapped his hips forward, knocking the air out of Junhui almost immediately. Minghao was leaning forward, almost chest to chest with Junhui as his human clung onto his neck desperately.

Cries after cries filled the room, fuelling the warlock's ego even more as he found Junhui's sweet spot not long after, aiming his hips and pounded into the human brutally. Junhui's moans were like a music to him, so beautiful... So alluring.

And he wanted more of it.

But then he remembered his original plan and stopped in a sudden, causing Junhui to opened his eyes to complain but before he could say a word Minghao was already pulling out of him.

"Wha—"

"Be a good kitten," Minghao said, settling himself into a seating position.

Junhui's cheeks flushed at what Minghao was implying, shyly and clumsily crawling to straddled the warlock's lap. He looked up from behind his fluttering lashes before sinking down on Minghao's hard cock in one go, feeling absolutely blissed out.

He didn't wait for too long before he started to roll his hips, riding his daddy like a good kitten he was. Minghao placed his hands by Junhui's hips, guiding him as Junhui took his time.

Before he knew, Junhui was already bouncing on his lap, fucking himself good. His hands resting on Minghao's chest, steadying himself in order not to fall.

Minghao flashed him a smile and Junhui held his breath, and he had Minghao snapping his hips up in the next seconds. Eliciting erotic moans after moans from him as he was pushed far to the edge, close to madness.

"Suck," he heard Minghao said.

Junhui opened his eyes with much difficulty and saw Minghao's digits covered in sticky honey in front of his face, he parted his lips and took Minghao's fingers in, sucking and biting when it became overwhelming for him.

He continued to suck on Minghao's fingers hungrily while also getting fucked insane by the warlock, he felt Minghao's fingers playing with his tongue, honey dripping down to everywhere, making a mess of him.

"You looked sweet kitten, very sweet," Minghao purred.

Junhui could only hum as a response, feeling that he was so close from the overwhelming stimulations from Minghao. His moans were muffled by Minghao's fingers, his body shook at his sudden orgasm, white, sticky substance coming out of the reddened head.

"Bad, bad kitten..." Minghao said.

"I didn't say you could come right?" Junhui whimpered.

Then without a warning Minghao picked his pace up, both hands were now holding Junhui's hips in place as he snapped his hips up almost brutally like an insane man meanwhile Junhui could only choked on his tears, feeling overly stimulated.

He heard Minghao's low curses, his movements starting to get erratic, indicating that he was close. Junhui clenched his hole around Minghao's thick cock and it was all that it takes for the warlock to spill himself inside Junhui.

Filling him to the brim with the addictive warmth, Junhui hummed, feeling the sticky cum getting pushed out of his absued hole by Minghao's thick cock as the warlock rode his orgasm, thrusting up and down slowly.

"Mmhhhh~"

"Fuck, you milked me dry," Minghao let out a breathy chuckle.

Junhui hummed, body slumped against Minghao as he rested his chin on the warlock's chest. Blinking slowly and hummed in contentment, Minghao smiled as he ran his fingers through Junhui's brown locks almost endearingly.

"Kitten's tired?" He asked, voice was still raspy.

Junhui nodded sleepily, almost failing at staying awake which caused Minghao to chuckled, deep and raspy.

"Don't sleep kitten, there's a whole jar left~" Minghao smirked as he captured Junhui's swollen lips into a kiss once again.

Wen Junhui had it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my poor attempt on Kinktober at the very last minutes which I'm pretty much sure wasn't too kinky either lmao
> 
> This idea had been collecting dust in my laptop for a while, I've always wanted to write a Halloween themed fic but I never got the feeling of it. This fic was purely based on my sudden thoughts of Minghao as a black cat and a conversation with my friend about honey and 18+ stuffs lmao that was truly iconic and I thought would be a good addition to this AU.
> 
> Though I am not sure if the honey scenes turned out like the way we both talked and imagine but it was a fun conversation! I had a lot of ideas for my other AUs as well~
> 
> And in case you haven't noticed yet— yes, I named every cat in my works "Mimi". Please don't ask why it just sounded so cute.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
